As an adaptive array wireless communication apparatus having an array antenna configured by a plurality of antenna elements, a variety of apparatuses are proposed (see for example Patent Documents 1 to 3).
For example, a communication apparatus of Patent Document 1 calculates array weights by using all array elements configuring the array when the adaptive array is applied and applies the array weights to all elements.
Further, the communication apparatuses of Patent Documents 2 and 3 select part of all of the array elements according to an order of received power of each array element and/or an order of correlation values of array elements and send and receive signals after that by the selected array elements.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 11-504159
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-154952
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-289407